


Love and War

by OlkarianPrincess



Series: Season 3 Celebration Ficlets [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlkarianPrincess/pseuds/OlkarianPrincess
Summary: Prompt: Kallura: one protects the other in battle (I'll leave that decision to you - I can't make up my mind and would be good with either way lol), gets terribly wounded in the process.





	Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> For @illustriya
> 
> I'm getting *so* creative with these ficlet titles *rolls eyes*
> 
> Here's the next in my saga of ficlets written on my phone.

Allura lunged forward to avoid a direct hit. The laser blast grazed her shoulder but her armor did its job and protected her from serious injury. She kicked her opponents knee from behind and they fell to the ground.

What was it Lance had said?

She remembered.

“We just met and you’re already falling for me!”

From somewhere to her left, Keith erupted into loud laughter. Allura blushed as the defeated soldier groaned.

“Good one, princess!” Keith called out.

She smiled as she took on three more foes simultaneously.

“I’m glad you enjoyed that,” she responded. “I have more.”

“Let’s hear them!”

She whipped her bayard around the ankle of an opponent and sent them flying into their companions.

“Our first engagement,” she commented, “and I’ve already swept you off of your feet.”

Keith burst into laughter and her smile grew. She caught his black armor in her peripheral vision and decided to spare him a glance. When she looked, her eyes grew wide in horror and her primal instincts took over.

“Keith!” she yelled as she leapt through the air.

The blast that had been heading directly for the distracted paladin’s face was blocked by her body. This time, her armor was not strong enough to keep her from injury. Pain surged out from her chest and filled her body. It was so bad that, try as she might, her mind was unable to fend off unconsciousness. Her world disappeared into darkness.

~ * ~

“Allura,” the voice was soft and distant. It was like a whisper, poking at the back of her mind.

“I’m busy,” she told it. “I have to….”

What did she have to do?

“Allura,” the voice said again. It sounded so sad.

“I’m sorry-”

She tried to place the voice’s owner, but she couldn’t. Everything became muddled and confused.

“Who are you?” she questioned, tears beginning to fall from her face. “Where am I? What am I doing?”

“Allura…”

Warmth spread out through her body and she suddenly felt comfortable. The voice was reassuring. It made her feel as though everything would be okay. That’s when she remembered.

“Keith…”

Allura opened her eyes, causing Keith to jump back and nearly fall out of his seat.

“You’re awake!”

Tears filled his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” nothing made sense.

“You don’t remember?” he asked.

She looked around and noticed that she was in her bed. The lights were dim and the mice asleep on her stomach.

“Why am I here?”

“You were injured, in battle. You saved me,” he dropped his head, “We put you in a pod but you didn’t wake up, even after your injuries healed.”

She blinked a few times and then the memories flooded her brain. She recalled Keith’s laugh, the soldier that attacked him, and her desperate effort to protect the paladin she held so dear to her heart. Her cheeks felt warm as she became aware of the past.

“I had an odd dream, just before I woke up,” she started, “and I heard you calling my name.”

“I was…,” he looked away, “I didn’t know what else to do.”

“And then I felt something soft and warm…” she strained her mind but could not figure out what it was.

Keith leapt to a standing position, his face bright red.

“I’m so sorry, Princess! It was entirely uncalled for! I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have.”

“You shouldn’t have?”

“I- uh- you don’t remember?” he looked into her eyes.

“No, what did you do?”

“I…I kissed you… I just thought… like the old stories…”

It was her turn to lose her composure.

“Oh wow, um, well. Uh…I guess it worked. Right. Yes.”

“I’ll go.” Keith said solemnly, “I’m just happy you’re awake. I’ll let Coran know, he was so worried.”

“Where you?” the words slipped from her lips.

“I was. I sat by your side every chance I got.”

“Ah…I see. Well if that’s the case, since this is technically your fault…”

“I’m so sor-”

“Let me finish, Keith. Since this is your fault, you owe me one. Maybe you can pay me back with another kiss?”

His eyes widened and he said froze.

“Keith?”

Finally, he broke out into a laugh.

“Keith?”

“Oh, Allura, I think that’s your best pick up line yet.”

She smiled at him.

“I’d like my kiss now.”

“Of course, Princess.”

Keith cupped her cheek with his palm and leaned in. Allura thought the kiss felt wonderful.


End file.
